Golden Wedding
by AthenaIceGoddess
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic 'Golden Opportunities'. Jack and Sam are finally getting married, but with cold feet,arguments, and the return of old flames, will love prewail? Read on to find out. Rated T, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Name: Golden Wedding

Author: AthenaIcaGoddess

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Romance

Spoilers:

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did, Jack and Sam would be married and happily living in Minnesota, but since they aren't...

Author's Notes: A few people wanted a sequel to Golden Opportunities, so here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter One

( Jack's POV)

"Jack, what are we going to tell everyone?" Sam asked her fiance', as she packed up the little luggage she had brought with her to the General's cabin. He dumped a pair of blue jeans on her neatly packed suitcase.

"Oh, I don't know. ' Hey, we're getting married!' seems like a good place to start. Relax, Sam. I'm retiring, remember?" Jack replied, trying to pacify her.

She turned to look at him, nervousness easy to see in her eyes. "But, they'll know we... since we were alone last night." She said, and Jack's eyes danced with amusment as he leaned in to kiss her. She was so cute when she was nervous...

"So you're embarrassed that everyone will know we..." He kissed her quickly. "Don't worry about it. Everyone who's served with us these past years will probably be happy to know we finally gave in to the inevitable. Are you ready?" He asked, and she sighed.

A sliver of fear lanced through him. "Are you having second thoughts about us?" He asked, trying to act flippant and failing miserably. She turned and smiled up at him.

"Would it bother you if I was?" She asked, a teasing note evident in her tone. He drew himself up to his full height, towering over her. "You're damn right it would! Now get your stuff and get in the car before I pick you up and carry you there!" He growled, but she didn't move.

"Hmm... That might be fun... Ok, Ok, I'm going!" She cried as he advanced on her. She grabbed her bag and brought it out to his truck. They had decided to save money on gas and take his truck back to Cheyenne Mountain.

"So, shouldn't we set a date?" Sam asked, as the couple drove back to give their friends the good news. He looked over at her, hardly daring to breathe, thinking that any wrong move on his part would wake him from this dream.

If someone had told him eight years ago that he would fall in love with a member of his team and end up marrying her, he would have given them directions to the nearest loony bin. Now, thanks to her, he was as happy as he had been before Charlie died.

"You're the woman, I suppose you'll be taking over with the preparations and all. I'll just show up, say ' I do' and give you a very expensive rock." Carter grinned widely. "April, then. April... 16. A nice, small wedding with full military honors. Only close family and friends." She sat back, musing about the details.

Jack turned up the radio, listening to the sounds of Nickleback and Three Doors down the rest of the way home.

_Cheyenne Mountain_

Jack and Sam walked into the mountain, grinning from ear to ear. The first place they headed was the commissary.

Most of the base was there, eating their lunch when they came in. Jack went straight to the front of the room and picked up a glass and fork.

"Ahem!" He beat the glass with a tad too much force, and it broke in his hand, cutting the callused skin. "Damnit!" Everyone looked up, startled by the outburst and the sight of their commanding officer in street clothes, standing at the front of the commisary and breaking things.

" Well, now that I have your attention... I have an announcement to make. Actually, I have two. First, I'm getting married. To Carter." A hush fell across the room. "Indeed." Teal'c said, standing up and bowing to congratulate his friends. The rest of the room followed his example, clapping.

" Second, I'm retiring." A second hush fell, and everyone looked at one another. "Congartulations!" Walter said, standing up and clapping.

Sam joined Jack at the front of the room, and he grinned. Now he didn't need a time loop to make his feelings known...

He grabbed his former 21C and kissed her deeply, dipping her just like he did in the time loop. Cheers and cat calls echoed from all sides of the room, ending in uproarious clapping.

He pulled her back up and grinned. This was one marriage that wouldn't get old!

**Author's notes: So, what did you think? Worth continuing? R&R so I know!**

**Next chapter: Old friends are notified, and wedding invitations are sent out. Will Sarah O'Neill be invited to the wedding? **


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Golden Wedding

Author: AthenaIcaGoddess

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Romance

Spoilers:

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did, Jack and Sam would be married and happily living in Minnesota, but since they aren't...

Chapter 2

( Sam's POV)

Sam and Jack pulled into General Hammond's driveway. They had agreed that their former commanding officer would be one of the first to be invited to their wedding. Sam's nervousness had disappeared earlier, when they had informed the SGC of their upcoming nupitals.

She slid her hand into his larger one as they walked up the path to Hammond's door and Jack rang the doorbell a couple of times.

Hammond's granddaughter answered the door. "Jack!" She flung her arms around his waist, and he grabbed her in a one armed bear hug. Sam smiled. He really was great with kids, and that got her thinking about some of their own...

Before she could pick out names, though, George came to the door. "Who are you talking to?" He looked at Jack and Sam, then at their clasped hands, but refrained from commenting.

"Come on in. I was just making some coffee." He pried his youngest granddaughter off of Jack and led them into his cozy, southern inspired kitchen. After setting down cups of coffee for his guests, he sat down across from the couple.

" So what brings you here?" Hammond asked, eyes crinkled in a smile. Sam grinned radiently at him.

"We're getting married, General." He coughed into his cup. "You're what?" He asked, staring quizzically at them.

"Getting hitched, tying the knot, joining together in holy matrimony?" Jack replied. Hammond blinked once, then smiled at his former subordinates.

"That's great. About time you two gave in, I'd say. When is the wedding?" He asked, genuinely happy for them.

Jack looked at his fiance' for the answer. "April, you said, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Yep. April. She's doing all the planning, so you'll have to ask her for any details. I'm just gonna be showing up. And paying for it all." He said, sticking his finger into his cup and pulling out a hair.

"Have any sugar?" He asked. "In the third cupboard. When did all this happen?" Hammond asked Sam, who tore her eyes away from Jack to answer George's question. "Just a few days ago, actually. We told everyone at the SGC earlier, and Jack's made Daniel the best man. Teal'c had apparently done some reading about western weddings when he first arrived on earth, and he wants to be the ringbearer." She chuckled as Jack sat back down and dumped copious amounts of sugar into his coffee.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly shy. "Normally, I wouldn't ask this, but since my father can't do it, I was wondering if maybe you would- I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine-" Hammond reached across the table and took her hand.

She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would give me away." He was silent, and she looked up, worried that he was offended, but he was quickly blinking away his tears.

"I would be honored, Sam." She got up and hugged him, surprising herself. "Thank you." She quickly returned to her seat, relieved.

"At the rate that this is going, we'll be able to have the wedding next week." Jack joked, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder.

If someone had told Sam two years ago that she would be marrying her C.O., she would have laughed, not thinking that he felt the same way about her. Even if he did, the regs barred them from acting on their dormant feelings. Then she had met Pete, and thought that maybe she could be happy with him, but she kept going back to Jack.

"Where are you going to live? Minnesota?" Hammond asked, jarring Sam from her thoughts. The couple looked at one another.

"Uh, we haven't discussed that yet." Sam said, while Jack shook his head. "Nah. The cabin's a place to go to relax. We'll get a new house, or move into mine, since it's bigger."

Sam sighed in relief. As much as she loved it in Minnesota, she didn't want to live there 365 days a year. She looked at her watch as it beeped. "Oh shoot, if we're going to make it to lunch with Daniel and Teal'c, we have to go now. Would you like to join us?" She asked George, who shook his head.

"My grandkids are here, and they're staying the night." he got up and shoed them to the door, hugging Sam.

"I'm happy for you two. You'll be great together. Stay in touch, all right?" He told them,a nd they nodded. "Yasureyabetcha!" Jack said, and they left for lunch at a small diner.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to put something up, and I this was all I had time for.**

**Next Chapter: Sam goes offworld, and Sg-1 returns without her and no memories of what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Golden Wedding

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Romance

Spoilers:

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did, Jack and Sam would be married and happily living in Minnesota, but since they aren't...

Chapter 3

( Jack's POV)

Even though they were engaged, life went on as usual at the SGC for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, and would continue to, at least until they found a suitable replacement for the General.

SG-1 had a mission today, and even though he would never admit it, he was a worse bundle fo nerves then usual. It was bad enough when he was still in denial about his feelings fro his 21C, but now that they were engaged, it was ten times worse.

He grit his teeth as the team walked into the embarkation room, ready and eager to get exploring a planet where their could be almost anything waiting to jump out of the bushes and...

_For crying out loud, jack, get a grip. They'll be fine. SHE'LL be fine._ "Go ahead." He ground out, leaving for his office as soon as they went though the gate.

Sam's POV

Sam stepped through the gate on the other side, and surveyed their surroundings. Trees, trees, trees, moss, and some rocks.

_Jack would love this place_. She thought wryly. "Let's get going. We have to make those ruins before dark." She said, heading out. Daniel came up beside her. "Why such a hurry? You wouldn't have a da-ate, would you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

She grinned over at him. Actually, she and Jack _did_ have a date at a romantic restauant tomarrow night, and she had this _lovely_ little black dress she was planning on wearing...

But Daniel wasn't going to know that. "What would give you that idea, Dr. Jackson?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're always grinning and staring off into space. And did I see you two holding hands earlier?"

Damn. No one was supposed to see that. "Must be your romantic nature getting the better of you."

_**A few hours later...**_

"Oooh, this is amazing. This is one of the first signs that the goa'uld brought the Welsh people here. I wonder if there's anyone left... I would love to see how the culture would have evolved given the change of scenery..." Daniel trailed off.

"Sam, you had better come over here." Sam left her perch on a large boulder and went over to the archeologist, who had a worried look on his face.

"What is it" She asked, looking over his shoulder at the strange looking lettering. He cleared his throat. "It appears to be a timeline of visits by the 'gods'. I've tranlated some of it, and it appears that they come the same time every century." He stopped and looked at Sam.

"If this is accurate, they're already here." A sliver of fear lanced down Sam's back. he turned and yelled for Teal'c.

"Ok, we're out of here. We'll come back when the Goa'uld are gone." She turned, and they started at leave the clearing.

Before they could get back to the gate, they suddnely found themselves surrounded by the locals, who had their longbows pointed at the team. "Crap." Sam muttered, lowering her weapon.

A tall, red haired male, obviously the leader, stepped forward and barked something in Welsh. Sam looked at Daniel for help.

"He's asking what tribe we're from." Daniel supplied, and answered. The leader wasn't impressed, and took a threatening step towards the archeologist.

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked, annoyed. "I told him we were explorers from a far away place. Apparently, the gould have warned them about explorers from a far away place." Red interrupted, and two men with spears stepped forward, herding them back towards the ruins.

"Now he's saying that we have to see the gods. This is great." Daniel muttered darkly, as they were marched off at a fast pace.

Soon, they found themselves at a small village, only thrity or so people appeared to live there, but the place was busy as a beehive, Jaffa walking around cuffing unsuspecting villagers to the ground.

In the middle of the village, there was a large golden tent with two Jaffa guards posted outside.

"Three guesses whos in there." Daniel muttered to Sam. "I'm guessing it isn't the welcome wagon." Sam replied. They were shoved inside the tent, and found themselves face to face with none other then Bastet, a small time system lord they had done business with a number of years ago.

"Tau'ri." Bastet said, leaning forward in her gilded chair. "You are the last I expected to show up here." She looked at the villagers that had brought the team there. "You will be rewarded for your vigilance. Leave us." Nodding, they retreated with audible relief.

"I warned you last time we parted company that if we were to cross paths again, it would not be pleasant for you. Now you will atone for your sins against your God!" Bastet growled, and called in the guards to take Teal'c and Daniel.

"Shol'va!" One of the Jaffa cried, clubbing Teal'c to the ground. Daniel was similarly incapacitated, leaving Sam alone with the Goa'uld who had a strange hate for the human. A jaffa guard grabbed Carter and shoved her to her knees.

"Where is the leader, the one with the silver hair? I would have enjoyed breaking him." Bastet asked, but Sam stayed silent, simply glaring at the Goa'uld from her place on the floor.

"Ah, no matter. You and your comrades will do nicely. Any last words before your punishment begins?" At Sam's silence, the Goa'uld reached out with the ribbon device. Sam screamed as the device pierced her mind. Her last coherent thought was '_Jack_...'

**20 hours later**

**SGC**

General O'Neill was frantic. Inside, of course, because again, he couldn't show how much he _really_ wanted to rip out all of his hair, run through the gate and find SG-1.

"SG-1 is past their scheduled check-in time, sir." Walter said as O'Neill entered the control room. As if he didn't know._ Damnit..._

"Dial it up, Sargeant." The General ordered, and Walter started inputting the co- ordinates to P4A 956.

The gate started dialing on it's own. O'Neill looked at Walter, but he shook his head. "It isn't me, General. Unscheduled offworld activation!" He called over the intercom, and Marines ran in, weapons at the ready.

"Close the iris." O'Neill ordered, but an IDC code came up on the screen. "It's SG-1, sir." "Thank god! Open the iris!" Jack ran out of the room and down into the gate room.

"Stand down, Marines." Jack ordered, and they lowered their weapons. Daniel and Teal'c collapsed on the ramp, gasping.

"We need a medic down here! Danny, T, what happened?" He asked, walking over to his friends. The gate shut down.

"And where's S- Carter?" O'Neill asked, a thousand thoughts crossing his mind, none of them very nice. Teal'c got to his feet. "We do not know, O'Neill."

**A/N: R&R, I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far**


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Golden Wedding

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

Pairing: Jack / Sam

Rating: T

Humor/ Romance

Spoilers:

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did, Jack and Sam would be married and happily living in Minnesota, but since they aren't...

Chapter 4

( Sam's POV)

Pain. That was the first thing that assulted Colonel Carter's senses when she opened her eyes to a thatched roof and log walls. Apparently she was still with Bastet.

"Damn." Her radio and all her gear was gone, but that was to be expected. The Goa'uld were far from fools, and had learned about the Tau'ri's weaponry long ago. Carter surveyed her surroundings, and got to her feet to test the structural integrity of her prison.

She couldn't reach the ceiling, and there were no windows she could get out of. The only door was made of solid wood, and she knew for a fact that there would be guards posted outside.

Soon enough, the door opened and a jaffa guard came in and pulled her to her feet. "Bastet wishes for you to join her for her evening meal." He said, grabbing her arm and yanking her with him to the door.

"She wishes, does she?" Sam muttered darkly, as they entered the Goa'uld's tent. Bastet looked the picture of a goddess in loose golden pants and a low cut golden tunic embroidered with cats.

The guard left, and Sam stood with her arms crossed. "What do you want?" She asked. "I want the codes to open your iris. If you igce it to me, your death will be quick and painless. If you do not, it will be long and excruciatingly painful. It is your choice."

"What a choice. How about you just let me go? My friends will come for me and kill you." Sam replied, smirking.

"I think not. Remember, you do this to yourself, Tau'ri." She reached out with her ribbon device and resumed her torure.

Jack's POV

Jack followed Daniel and Teal'c to the infirmiry, and managed to wait until they were deemed healthy before bombarding them with questions.

"What do you mean, 'We do not know'? How could you not know?" he asked, working to keep the emotion out of his voice. He was terrified, thoughts of what could be happening to her running circles around his mind.

"The goa'uld-" Daniel started, but Jack interrupted. "Goa'uld? WHAT goa'uld?" he snapped, face going red.

"Bastet." Teal'c said, taking the thermometer out of his mouth and throwing it into the trash can when the nurse wasn't looking. "She took Colonel Carter and put Daniel Jackson and I into a cell. We did not see Colonel Carter again. An explosion hit the camp, and Daniel Jackson and I seized the opportunity to escape. We did not see Colonel Carter. I am sorry, O'Neill. I will return to the planet with SG-3 in search of Colonel Carter."

Daniel sat up." Me, too." Jack smiled greatfully at his friends. "Thanks, but you won't be under Makepeace. You'll be with me. NO way I'm trusting those jarheads with my fiance's life." He checked his watch.

"Nurse! Are you done with them?" She nodded. "Can they go offworld again?" She nodded again. "Good. Let's go." The General and the remainder of SG-1 went to suit up.

Daniel's POV

Poor Jack. Even though he would never admit it, he was terrified for Sam. Hell,Daniel wasn't even marrying her and he was terrified for her.

Bastet, who happens to be the cat goddess, captured SG-1 three years ago, and had developed a serious hate for Sam. Jakc could never could figure out why, but Daniel had an idea.

Bastet had a crush on Jack, and when she had realized how jack felt about Sam, had formed a vendetta against the Major.

**Flashback**

_**Three years ago...**_

_SG-1 was on a naquada retrieving mission to P3X 979, a known Goa'uld occupied world. Tok'ra intel had said that there was going to be a load of the precious metal being sent through the gate at 13:00 Zulu, and General Hammond had seen it as an opportuinity that couldn't be missed._

_"Excited that you're going to get some batteries for your toys, Carter?" O'Neill had teased, and Carter just laughed. The team stepped through the gate, zats at the ready._

_They came out on the other side, expecting a small guard. They were confronted with a battallion of Jaffa warriors, armed to the teeth, with staff weapons pointed._

_"Never trust a snake." jack muttered. "Hi, we must have the wrong address. We'll just dial home, and be on our- or we could go with you." They were marched to Bastet's tent._

_"Tau'ri. How do you like my new planet?" She had asked, eyeing Jack with an aproving glint. Jack had ignored it. "I'd like it alot better from my side of the gate, ma'am. How about you let me and my team go?"_

_She had just shook her head. "I think not. Jaffa, take these two away." The guards had pulled Daniel and Teal'c from the tent, leaving Jack and Sam with the goa'uld._

_"You, you are the leader, are you not?" jack nodded. "You want to get your team off of this planet?" Jack nodded, guardedly. She reached out her hand, offering him a zat. "If you shoot this one, I will let the Shol'va and the one with glass circles covering his eyes go."_

_"Are you insane? There's no way in hell I'd shoot Carter." He sneered, and the goa'uld's eyes glowed._

_"You doom yourself." She pulled out her ribbon device, putting it over Sam. _

_**Present time**_

Jack's POV

SG-1 filed into the gate room, ready to embark and see what had happened to the camp. Jack closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer to whoever might be listening to keep his love safe.

"MALP telemetry is go, sir." Walter said. Jack nodded to him. "Let's go." He said briskly, all Air Force general once again. He shut down his feelings, because he knew that if he kept them shoved down, they wouldn't sqrew up his ability to do his job.

If he let himself feel, he just might get someone killed.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
